Sasami
Princess Sasami is a main supporting character from the anime series Tenchi Muyo (main protagonist in Magical Girl Pretty Sammy) and in other some other Tenchi Muyo versions. She owns a pet cabbit named Ryo-Ohki. Sasami is the second crown princess of Planet Jurai and is the younger sister of Ayeka. Profile Sasami has teal-colored hair usually tied in long pigtails with melon pink eyes. In the Tenchi continuities, Sasami also has a upside down triangle birthmarked on her forehead, as a symbol of her status as Juraian royalty. Sasami has appeared in every Tenchi Muyo! series, as well as/including several spinoffs based around her as the central protagonist. In almost ever incarnation her personality, background, primary outfits, relationships and abilities change. In some incarnations, her art style is altered more than others, though her basic coloring and structure remaining the same. Sasami has a huge fan following across the globe and is the inspiration for what VIZ editor Carl Gustav Horn called 'The Sasami Effect', in that any young cute girl within a cast of characters will inevitably become the most popular. Possible examples of this include the Sailor Moon character, Chibiusa, plus many other "young" female characters in Japanese, French, and American series. Sasami's personality is more mature in the OVA than in the other continuities, and more aggressive in the second TV and the Pretty Sammy spin offs. Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Sasami Masaki Jurai and her sister Ayeka are the daughters of Emperor Azusa Masaki Jurai and the second of his two wives, Empress Misaki. Centuries ago, Sasami stowed away on Ayeka's Royal Treeship, Ryu-Ohwhen her older sister decided to run away from Jurai in an attempt to search for their missing half-brother Yosho and seek revenge on space pirate Ryokofor nearly decimating Jurai 700 years before OVA 1 began. When the princesses arrive on Earth, they get into a battle with the ressurected Ryoko, resulting in all of them crash landing at the home of Tenchi Masaki. Shortly into the series, Sasami and Ayeka take to living on Earth with Tenchi's family (Tenchi, his father Nobuyuki, and his grandfather Katsuhito Masaki, who is later revealed to actually be Yosho), along with the cabbit Ryo-Ohki who is the reincarnation of the ship that almost destroyed her planet, and the other women staying in the house. She quickly becomes nearly inseparable from Ryo-Ohki. Sasami refers to the other women in the house as sisters. Like the other members of Jurai's Royal Family, because of her connection to her Royal Tree, Sasami has an extended life span. She appears to be a pre-adolescent girl when in fact she is over 700 years old. She was approximately 8 years old upon leaving Jurai and is still physically and mentally 8 due to Ayeka having kept Ryu-Oh in suspended animation during their search for Yosho. Sasami will continue to grow until she reaches a maturity where she can remain for centuries without aging pass her prime. Gallery Sasami.Masaki.Jurai.full.464774.jpg 01a-pretty-sammy.jpg|Sasami as Magical Girl Pretty Sammy sasami_img02.png|Sasami in Ai Tenchi Muyo! x06-44-Sasami-Aeka.jpg|Sasami with her big sister Ayeka. Sasami movie3.jpg|Sasami in Tenchi Forever! The Movie. 3339338_640px.jpg|Sasami together with Ayeka and Ryo-Ohki in the manga. ml7_sasami013.jpg lilsasfrog_zps541f0ecc.jpg|Sasami with her family. Category:Aliens Category:Monarchs Category:Siblings Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:Neutral Good